Conception of a Hybrid
by mindless-saiyan-kween
Summary: -Set in a Universe where Goku survived during the Cell Games and Goten was not born.- When Gohan goes to school and Goku stays home from training one day, only Dende knows what goes on in the Son household. What could happen between the fiery, loving Chichi and not-so-innocent Goku? R&R *Requested by Charismatic Beauty*


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything! **

**Except my dirty mind *smiles devilishly* Lemon Scene Included. Viewer's discretion is advised. You've been warned. I tried to keep Chi and Son-kun in character :'/ I don't know if they are though.**

* * *

Seven years ago, the menace Cell was annihilated by Son Gohan. Plus, his father, Goku, did survive. For seven years, the Z-fighters have been living in tranquility and contentment, given that there hasn't been a threat since. For a couple of months, Gohan has been attending Orange Star High, giving Chichi and Goku Son time to themselves.

The saiyan noticed how Krillin and Vegeta appreciated their families, even though the latter didn't publicly show it. Since Gohan was practically an adult now, Goku wanted another child. The gender didn't matter to him, he just wanted a child that he would actually be there for and not ruin their childhood. While Goku pondered on this, Chichi was thinking similar thoughts.

Chichi knew that her son would be getting married one of these days and bring her grandchildren and a beautiful daughter-in-law. Although, Chichi wanted her own bundle of joy, since both her and Goku were still young. Sadly, those thoughts were far gone by now, as it had been weeks since they considered talking to each other abut the situation.

Goku spent most of his time training with Vegeta, his son Trunks, Krillin and/or Piccolo, while Chichi usually went shopping with Bulma, 18 and her daughter Marron or stayed home cleaning and cooking for her two boys.

Today, however, was different.

Instead of training, Goku stayed home with his wife.

The couple was alone.

Nobody would've ever believed what happened next, but between the innocent carefree saiyan, and ever fiery human woman, you should expect the unexpected.

* * *

Chichi was in the living room, dusting and cleaning, making the house more spotless than before. Suddenly, she felt strong muscular arms wrapping around her petite waist and tensed. By the scent, she could easily sense it was her husband, so she visibly relaxed.

"Chi, the house is flawless. You need to take a break." he spoke in a stern, but comforting voice.

"But Gok-"

"Chi, please."

The wife sighed in defeat as her husband took the cleaning supplies and put them away. '_When he's serious, you can never win with him' _Chichi thought. When Goku returned, he took her hand and led her to a couch, sitting her down on his lap, while they sat down. Goku held her close and kissed her shoulder. "You work too much."

"You train too much." Chi countered. That was when, for the first time that day, Chichi realized what her husband was wearing: Shorts. No shirt, no gi, no boots. Just regular shorts. She tried to recall the last time she saw Goku wearing something else besides his orange training gi, and she came up with nothing.

"But it's worth it. Plus, I see you don't mind what you see."

It was true. Chichi was gazing as his well toned muscles, tracing her index finger across every vain, scar, and ab. She straddled him and smirked up at him. "Of course not."

Goku smiled mischievously at his wife. He took his fingers and slightly slid them from her chin to her waist, causing her to shiver. When his finger reached Chichi's side, he poked her as she let out a squeak. "Tickle, tickle!" "Goku no!"

Seconds later, Chichi was laying on her back on the couch with Goku towering above her, prodding her repeatedly. By now, Chi was now laughing uncontrollably, unsuccessfully avoiding her mate's hands. "G...G..Goku! I give up! Please... Goku!" she finally choked out.

Goku's hands abruptly stopped, and he leaned down. They were now face-to-face, with their lips barely touching. Goku gave her his breath-taking grin and Chi couldn't take it anymore as she melted. She closed the puny distance between them by kissing him passionately.

The passionate kissing soon turned into a fierce make out session between the couple. In a matter of seconds, Chichi was lifted up and brought into the bedroom, where Goku sat on the bed with her in a straddling position once again. Goku traced a series of kisses down her jawline to her neck, where her soft spot was located. He sucked on it, causing her to let out a soft moan.

Her moans were like music to Goku's ears. They drove him into a land of exhilaration and excited him. He quickly drew back from the kiss and discarded her dress onto the floor, leaving Chichi in only her undergarments. Chichi smirked. "In a hurry, are we?"

"'Course not, Chi. I just want to make love to my wife, but the clothes were in my way. So I took 'em off." Goku smiled innocently at her and proceeded to work his way down, slipping down Chichi's underwear in the process. When he reached 'the destination', Goku went right in.

Chichi's moans of pleasure filled the house as Goku flicked his tongue back and forth, in and out, and all around her most sensitive spot: her clit. After what felt like hours to Chichi, Goku finally stopped slurping her juices that she let out, which caused Chichi to whine in dismay as she trembled, not recuperating just yet. Soon after, Chichi recovered from her mind-boggling orgasm and got on her knees, then decided to pull Goku's shorts off.

When the shorts were off, Chichi was slapped in the face by Goku's manhood. "Ow!" she squeaked, rubbing her face. Goku let out a low chuckle. "Sorry."

"I'm going to make you pay." she said to it. Chichi then looked up at her mate and grinned naughtily. She licked her lips and went to work.

While Chichi's head was bobbing up and down, Goku was in a world of bliss. His wife's warm mouth, soft lips and magical tongue on his enlarged manhood drove him insane. Goku ran his fingers through her long, silky raven hair that found their way out of the bun she once had. She fondled with his balls repeatedly, and that was beyond the Saiyan's limit.

"Agh... Chi I'm about to... I can't hold it any ... longer" the full-blood choked out between moans. Chichi nodded and replied, "Go ahead."

Less than 10 seconds later, Chichi was licking, slurping and swallowing Goku's 'babies' that flowed out of him.

Goku growled and flipped Chichi under him, sucking on her neck once again. He stopped and looked into her lustful eyes. Goku took that moment to admire her appearance.

Her face was flushed and red, with her raven hair sticking to her face along with some sweat. She smelled like sweet sugar cookies. It was her natural scent and it was still detectable, even though her beautiful body was covered in sweat. Her rosy lips were parted as she breathed steadily, while her onyx eyes were looking into the other identical colored pair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." she replied and bit her lip. Goku didn't know why she bit her lip. He guessed it was from excitement, fear, or nervousness. Either that or she had a lip biting problem.

Goku slowly inserted his manhood inside of her so she could adjust to his size. From all that training he does, muscles, stamina and endurance aren't the only thing that increased.

He began to thrust slowly, then he picked up the pace. "Mhm" Chichi moaned, curling her toes and holding on to Goku with her nails digging into his skin. Thrusts soon became pounding, moans became screams and groans, and simple pleasure became a feeling of exhilaration and rapture. Chichi then stopped her husband suddenly and _demanded_ him to lay on his back on the bed. She wanted to be dominant this time, leaving Goku vulnerable.

She straddled her husband and began bouncing wildly without warning. Goku groaned, "Damn Chi!"

This continued on for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was about 10 minutes. The couple soon both met their maximum, as they let their juices and sperm mix. There was a look of ecstasy on both of their faces as they recovered from their release and intense love session. Chichi was shivering against Goku's warm, cozy body.

"I love you, Chi." he slapped her butt cheek playfully.

"I love you too, Goku." she pinched his face and had a impish look on her. She had something planned, but Goku decided to ignore it for now. He'd eventually find out later.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Gohan spent the night at Capsule Corp. to help the azure haired scientist with some important projects. So once again, the Son couple had time for themselves. At the Son household, Goku was watching TV. Surprisingly, he was actually interested in it.

Unsurprisingly, the show was about food.

Chichi came down the stairs and walked - no. She _sashayed_ over to Goku and whispered into his ear softly.

"Are you ready for round two?"

Six words. Six mere words were all it took for Chichi to find her self on the bed where she was previously that day.

* * *

_Nine months later..._

"Agh! Goku when this baby comes out of me, I'm going to murder you and blast you to hell, revive you with the dragonballs, and kill you AGAIN!" a certain raven haired woman yelled while she lay in a hospital bed.

Goku whispered soothing words into her ears to calm his wife down, and it worked for a while. He silently hoped that she wouldn't murder him like she said she would.

"Chichi, on the count of three, I'm going to need you to push." the doctor instructed. Chichi nodded.

"One...Two...Three! Push!"

"AGH!"

"Push again!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GOKU!"

"One more!"

"Ughh!" Chichi squeezed Goku's hand with everything she had. The hand was turning purple as tears were welling up in Goku's eyes. He was afraid to even speak, since he didn't want to face his wife's wrath that could rival the Saiyan prince's temper.

Soon, a high pitched cry filled the room and a deep sigh came from now the mother of two. "Thank Dende."

The nurses in the room cleaned the newborn and wrapped it in a blue blanket. One handed it in Chichi's arms.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Son! It's a boy! With a tail...er. Is that normal?" The doctor asked shyly.

Goku struck the infamous Son pose (which included the sheepish grin, one hand behind his head, the contagious laugh and the other hand out as if indicating a 'it's not what it looks like')

"It's... hereditary." The doctor raised his eyebrow in response and shrugged it off. He has seen weirder things in his career. He took out a clipboard and asked the question that Goku and Chichi had yet to find the answer to.

"What would you like to name him?"

For 5 minutes, the room was silent as the couple pondered on this. Gohan then decided to make an appearance in the hospital room where his parent's and new sibling lay. "Hey Mom, Dad! Did you guys find a name yet?" he panted.

Everyone in the room shook their heads "no."

"What about Goten?" he suggested hopefully.

"Perfect!" Goku and Chichi yelled out simultaneously. The doctor quickly wrote down the name.

"_Welcome to Earth, Goten Son." _Goku cooed to the new addition to his family. Goten looked up at his parents and began giggling. He lifted his small, chubby fingers to his dad's face and grabbed his nose. "Ow! You've got quite a grip there!" Goku chuckled. Soon the whole room was filled with joyous laughter.

Hours later, Goku watched his wife rock Goten to sleep. "Did you come up with the name Goten?" He asked his oldest. Gohan blushed automatically.

"N-No. Just partially. Um.. my, uh, my friend Videl helped me.." Gohan stuttered, still red as a tomato.

Chichi spontaneously looked up with hearts in her eyes. "Grandbabies!" she screamed out. Goku laughed as he watched his oldest turn at least 50 different shades of red as he groaned, "Mom! We aren't like that.."

"Yet." Goku added. Gohan rolled his eyes. Somehow, someway, Goten managed to sleep through the whole thing. _Like father, like son_ Chichi smiled to her self.

Unbeknownst to the Son family, a certain Saiyan prince had one more month before he was in the same situation.

"DAMMIT VEGETA! WHERE ARE MY STRAWBERRIES?"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL, I'M RIGHT HERE! AND THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!"

"...Oh. Thanks hun." the blue haired scientist got up and wobbled over to her husband, with her strawberries in hand. She kissed his cheek and went to another part of the house. Vegeta shook his head. "Pregnant human women." he grumbled.

* * *

_5 Years later.._

Two five-year old Saiyan hybrids and a two-year old quarter Saiyan were giggling as they walked into the room where their parents were. They passed a teenage hybrid with lavender hair who shook his head at their antics. _'Whatever those devils are planning, I don't wanna be there. Let me go find Marron' _he thought as he searched for his blonde friend who was just a couple years younger than him.

The half-bloods and quarter-blood each stepped in front of their respective parents. Each parent looked at the children curiously, waiting for them to speak.

"Mommy, Daddy. How were we born?" they asked together. Every adult in the room froze. The parents of these children blushed, each a different shade.

Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Puar snickered at the red faced adults and their attempts to explain.

"Uh.. well" Goku started.

"You see..." Bulma added.

"When a man and woman..." Chichi trailed off.

"Uh..like eachother" Gohan coughed.

"Very, very, veryyyy much... and not in a family sort of way" Videl scratched her cheek.

"They uh.. make love.."Bulma finished. The chibis had a look of confusion on their faces.

"How do they do that?" Pan, Goten, and Bulla asked. The parents looked at Vegeta for help since he was the only one who didn't speak yet. Vegeta turned a dark shade of red. He cleared his throat.

"You know those... loud, loud noises you hear sometimes at night?" The kids nodded.

"That's how." Vegeta replied.

"But w-" Bulla was interrupted by her grandmother.

"Who wants cookies?" Mrs. Briefs came into the room and asked cheerfully. The chibis soon forgot about the topic and sprinted off to get their share of cookies.

The parents each let out a sigh.

"Remind me to thank your mother." Chichi told her bestfriend. Everyone laughed as they also received some of Mrs. Briefs amazing cookies. Goku took a bite out of a sugar cookie and leaned over to his wife.

"This smells like you." He winked at her as she blushed. Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta choked and also blushed, since they heard what Goku said due to their special hearing.

Goku smiled sheepishly at his friends, having no shame. Same old Goku, just not so innocent.

* * *

**END. R&R! :') thanks for reading guise! Requested by: Charismatic Beauty 3**


End file.
